T'was the night of Christmas Eve
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus tried...he really did. Severus does make it to the feast...  As documented by the Twins!


**T'was The Night Of Christmas Eve**

The meal consisting of fat roasted turkey,roasts and boiled potatoes, platters of chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick fragment rich gravy and cranberry sauce was spread out invitingly across the Head table where everyone who had stayed at the school... except for Snape, was gathered around listening to the carols being sung by the ghost choir who was floating through the wall and heading off to their own celebrations.

It was obvious to Minerva, Filius, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, Filch and the few students who stayed over for Christmas that the Headmaster was feeling a little put out even as he kept an eye on the entrance to the Great hall with great expectations and hope. They all knew that he was depressed because all day he had been trying to draw out Professor Snape from his self imposed exile in the dungeons.

The Headmaster didn't even show any interest in the Wizard Christmas Cracker that was sitting invitingly beside his plate. Now that was proof that he was not his normal ebullient Christmas self. Even though the Potions Master wasn't one of the students favourite Professors and would have been quite happy to not see him at all... they knew that Dumbledore would instantly cheer up if Snape did appear.

Harry wondered what was afoot this time as he looked over at the Weasley twins. They were looking suspiciously innocent after all as they were whispering to each other and writing something down on a parchment which they would not let anybody else see.

Suddenly without warning the doors of the Great Hall slammed open and behold it was as if a bright light shone as Albus' face brightened considerably as he spotted his young colleague striding purposely towards the heavily laden Head Table and sit down glaring at everyone as if daring them to comment.

The twins quickly took up the silent challenge and penned a few more lines onto the parchment and spelled it to go up to the Head Table and speak out for all to hear.

_T'was the night of Christmas Eve, within the wizarding School called Hogwarts_

_All were celebrating except for one solitary soul who was definitely out of sorts._

_The decorations and singing were part of the season he despised so very much_

_He would have destroyed them with glee, but Dumbledore told him not to touch._

_Severus Snape refused the invitations to join in the festivities of the season_

_Dumbledore smiled and said, "Severus my boy you must listen to reason."_

_Severus hissed through clenched teeth, "Tis foolish for you to wish for me to join you there." ._

_"My heart is not light, but black and gloomy, more suited to darkness and despair._

_Dumbledore shook his head and said once more, "Severus you should try to mingle at least once."_

_"The whole idea is nonsense, It is nothing more than rubbish and tripe." was Snape's response._

"_Mistletoe scattered throughout the castle, cheerful and idiotic students and staff singing off key"_

_Glaring around, Severus thought that by now the Headmaster would know better and let him be_

_Dumbledore sighed sadly, as he watched Severus striding away, down to his dungeon retreat_

_Did the solitary potions master really believe Dumbledore would give up, and admit defeat?_

"_No not likely," he said calling for Dobby the house elf to take Severus some Christmas cheer._

"_Now what does he want of me?" asked Snape, as he noticed the well chilled bottle of beer._

"_It was probably filled with the Christmas spirit. Magically enhanced, by Dumbledore"_

_Severus vanished the Christmas bottle without another thought, and warded his door._

_Changing into his nightshirt, he headed to bed to sleep the idiotic season of love and joy away._

_He was falling to sleep when from the castle grounds he heard Hagrids boar hound Fang bay_

_There came sounds of bells and a very strange looking fat man in red and white appeared._

_In the darkened potions master Quarters, his bright blue eyes twinkled as he stroked his beard.._

_Snape groaned as he opened his eyes and stared bleary eyed at the figure who had lit the room_

"_Go away" he said as he pulled the covers back over his head, to forestall his impending doom._

_The figure stood silently watching the huddled figure and told him of the Christmas cheers_

_He left Snape's rooms quickly and entered the hall, his beard filling with flowing tears._

_Severus peaked out from under his covers and then sighed with an odd twinge of guilt._

_Considered all the elderly wizards efforts to get through the defenses he had built_

_Sighing as he removed himself from his bed and stood up to follow the fat man in red_

_Into the Great Hall and up to the festively decorated table where everyone was being fed_

_He watched sourly while merriment commenced and glared at the elderly wizard on his right_

_As the merry old man called out "MERRY CHRISTMAS to all and to all a good night."_

Which Albus did with utmost glee.

As for the twins, they waited for Snape's wrath to spill out in a raging furious manner and give them detentions for their cheek. But to everyones surprise he fought back his natural tendency to respond the way they were expecting as he took a very deep cleansing breath and taking out his wand he calmly vanished the offending parchment and then proceeded to eat his supper before returning to his quarters where he had sent the parchment and placed it into the top drawer of his desk. Far be it for him to allow such incriminating evidence where just anybody could read it...

Pausing a moment, he frowned slightly and then said quietly, "Merry Christmas indeed Albus." as he closed and warded the drawer.

Merry Christmas Happy New Year everyone

This little story was hidden on my computor for quite some time... I hope you like it. For some reason though the site wouldn't load up the twins poem properly so I Italicized it to make it easier to pick it out.


End file.
